


Tears Of Blue

by vir_gil_07_18



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adopted Keith (Voltron), Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bisexual Allura (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Cutting, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Good Lotor (Voltron), I will add tags as the story goes on, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Lesbian Romelle (Voltron), M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Non-Explicit Sex, Non-binary Pidge (Voltron), Other, Panic Attacks, Pansexual Adam (Voltron), Pansexual Hunk (Voltron), Punk Keith (Voltron), School, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Suicidal Thoughts, Swimmer Lance (Voltron), Weed, Wrestler Keith (Voltron), high school parties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vir_gil_07_18/pseuds/vir_gil_07_18
Summary: Do you ever feel like you’re drowning beneath a sea of tears? Do you ever feel like everyone else is warm and dry while the freezing water seeps into your bones? Do you ever feel that while others are learning to swim to the surface, you are left behind, choking and gasping for air as everything you know drifts away from you, slipping through your fingers like a good dream, turning into your worst nightmare?No? Lucky you.But the same can’t be said for the star of this show, Lance McClain.
Relationships: Acxa/Ezor (Voltron), Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura & Lance (Voltron), Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Hunk & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk/Pidge | Katie Holt, James Griffin/Keith (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance/Nyma (Voltron), Nyma/Rolo (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Tears Of Blue

Do you ever feel like you’re drowning beneath a sea of tears? Do you ever feel like everyone else is warm and dry while the freezing water seeps into your bones? Do you ever feel that while others are learning to swim to the surface, you are left behind, choking and gasping for air as everything you know drifts away from you, slipping through your fingers like a good dream, turning into your worst nightmare? 

  


  


-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-

  
  
  


“Whaddup, nerds!” A tall Cuban boy calls, plopping his lunch tray onto the cafeteria table next to his two friends. One of the kids is short, their green hoodie dwarfing their frame. They are slouched over a computer, stressed and snappy. The other is a brick wall of a guy, wearing an orange headband, a giant smile on his face. The cuban leans over and ruffles the short one’s hair, mussing up their light brown locks. With his other hand he gives the larger boy a half hug.

  


The kid wearing the green hoodie slaps the boys’ hand away and grumbles, “Lance! Ugh, get off me you slenderman look alike.” 

  


“AUgh- Pidge!” He cradles his injured hand dramatically, and grumbles, “For someone so  _ small _ you sure do hit hard...”

  


Pidge turns around to glare at Lance, “Well for someone so stupid you do seem to do okay in your classes...” They look back at their computer, “and by okay I mean horribly.”

  
  


Lance gapes at Pidge for a few seconds, shell shocked.

  


He then slowly grabs his bag and mutters something along the lines of “I-I’ve gotta go... See you guys in class,” booking it to the nearest empty hallway.

  


He sinks down to the floor trying to hold in tears. He could feel the unwelcome, though familiar, feeling of panic seeping through his body.

  
  


**_“Even my friends know I’m stupid…”_ **

  
  
  


-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-

  
  
  


The larger boy stands up, about to go follow his friend who had just run out of the cafeteria like he was being chased. Pidge grabs his sleeve, pulling him back.

  


“Don’t go chasing after him, Hunk, he’s just being dramatic, as usual.”

  


“What the heck was that Pidge?!? I get that you’re stressed ‘cause of mid-terms, but that was _ so _ not cool.”

  


“Why are you always on his side!? He’s a big boy, you don’t need to always be there to protect him. It’s not like anything I said wasn’t true.”

  


Hunk crosses his arms, sitting back down, staring at the younger student. 

  


“Maybe what you said  _ was _ true, but you of all people know how much he’s struggling with his grades. We’re his friends, we shouldn’t make fun of him for something he has such a hard time with.”

  


The two sit like that for a few minutes. Finally, Pidge shuts their laptop, takes a deep breath and adjusts their glasses.

  


“Look, I get that I shouldn’t’ve yelled at Lance. Or made fun of his grades. I’m just super stressed and I didn’t think that it’d upset him this much. I’ll… apologize to him when we see him in class.

  


Hunk smiled, relieved with Pidge’s words. “Thanks. Now that we’ve moved on from that, whatcha’ studying for?”

  


“Ughhh, Literacy. It’s my worst class”

  


“I know right! I’m barely passing… words are hardddddd-”

  


They both break out into giggles.

  
  
  


-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-

  
  
  


_ Okay, Lance, you’re having a panic attack. Remember what Nurse Coran told you to do when you feel like this. Deep breath in, deep breath out. _

  


**_They all know you’re stupid and_ **

  


**_Worthless and_ **

  


_ Oh no _

  


**_They’re laughing about you_ **

  


**_Behind your back_ **

  


_ No. No no no no NO _

  


**_I bet they’re talking about how_ **

  


**_Horrible a friend you are_ **

  


_ Please, no. PLEASE _

  


Tears are rolling down his cheeks, faster than he can wipe them away. He needs to go, run away, before he gets overwhelmed. Lance gets up, running towards the bathroom, his forgotten bag laying in the middle of the hallway. 

  


**_They must hate you_ **

  


**_You’re just a waste of space_ **

  


_ … please someone _

  


He runs into a bathroom stall, slamming the door and feebly locking it behind him. He slides to the ground and curls up into a ball.

  


**_A dumbass that somehow manages to_ **

  


**_Fuck everything up_ **

  


_ Help- no, I- just take deep breaths, c’mon _

  


More tears well up again, he doesn’t have the energy to wipe them away this time. Now, as he sits in the deserted bathroom, finally alone, he lets himself go.

  


**_You don’t deserve your friends_ **

  


**_They just barely put up with you_ **

  


**_Pidge was only telling the truth_ **

  


“... help”

  


**_You don’t deserve to live_ **

  


**_YOU’RE A FUCKING_ _EMBARRASSMENT_ **

  


He’s started hyperventilating. He can’t control himself as sobs wrack his body and his head grows foggy. His ears are ringing and he can’t breath and oh no he can’t feel his limbs and why did this have to happen to him? Why couldn’t he just be smart and not a fuck up?

  


_ I deserve this, I deserve this I deservethisideservethisitsmyfaultallmyfault- _

  
  


Lance hears a boom as his stall lock is shattered, falling to the ground as the door slams open. He curls more into his humiliating ball and tries (and fails) to calm his breathing. A figure towers over him, and utters a shocked,

  


“Holy shit…”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first fic I've ever written (hopefully you can't tell lol) so constructive cirticism is greatly appriciated. Kudos and comments are also great! I have a basic idea of how I want the plot to go and what roles each character will have in the plot, but I am not sure how long I want it to be yet. I will try to updated (at least) once a week, thank you so much for reading this!
> 
> \- Virgil


End file.
